Anything For Natsuki
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: Shizuru Viola is held captive against her will. How far will she be forced to go to protect the one she loves? ONESHOT! ShizNat!


**A/N: **

I am not going to bother warning anyone about anything. If you're here in the M section then you should know what you're in for. For anyone who gets a little worried in the middle, please read till the end, I think it's worth it ;)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Anything For Natsuki:**

Shizuru Viola smiled as she got ready for bed. She wasn't particularly tired, but she knew the faster the morning came, the faster she would get to see her beloved. Natsuki had been in Windbloom on Garderobe business, and was scheduled to return home tomorrow morning. Shizuru couldn't wait to see the dark haired girl. It felt like ages since she had been in Natsuki's arms. The brunette slowly removed her robe, changing into a short purple night gown. As she settled down into bed, her thoughts immediately drifted to Natsuki, and the wonderful reunion she was sure to have with the girl tomorrow morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't move." commanded a voice in the darkness.

Shizuru groggily shook her head, and immediately felt two strong arms holding her down. She cried out and was met with a slap to the face.

"Shut up! If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut." the voice said again.

Shizuru was trying to comprehend what was happening. Before she could do so, she felt restraints being tied around her arms. She tried to struggle, but to no avail, as her attacker was much stronger than she was. Shizuru tried to turn her head, to see what, or rather who she was up against. As she did, she felt another stinging slap to the mouth.

"Stop being difficult." said the voice.

Shizuru's lip began to tremble, as she fully started to realize the severity of her situation. Before she could contemplate further, a thick, dark scarf was placed around her eyes. Shizuru then felt unwanted hands on her body. She grimaced as her attacker began to touch her in places reserved only for Natsuki. The unknown person roughly began to grab at her breasts through the fabric of her night gown. Shizuru could feel the hot breath of her attacker on her neck. She took the opportunity to kick out at the intruder.

"Aahh! Damn it!" yelled the voice, as Shizuru's leg connected with her attacker's knee.

The intruder then grabbed Shizuru roughly, cupping her face, and squeezing her cheeks together.

"Now you listen to me and you listen REAL good. If you don't want to get hurt, then you will co-operate with me." the unknown person said, pointing something hard and cool against the back of Shizuru's head.

Shizuru was not afraid.

"Do it." she said calmly, hoping the intruder wouldn't call her bluff.

The object was removed from her head and she could feel the unknown person standing over her. Roughly she was grabbed, as her attacker began to drag her out of the room and down the hall.

"Where is it that you are taking me?" Shizuru yelled, hoping someone would hear her.

"Nobody is coming to rescue you, so you can stop yelling." the voice said calmly.

Now Shizuru knew the halls of Garderobe like she knew the back of her hand. Her room was across the hall from Natsuki's, and that was exactly where the intruder was taking her. Shizuru was suddenly afraid.

"Where is Natsuki?" she demanded.

Shizuru's attacker growled, and pushed her angrily to the floor.

"I ask the questions. Not you." the voice said, as a squeaking sound was heard against the floor.

The unknown assailant then threw Shizuru backwards and onto a wooden chair. Shizuru winced as her body hit the hard wood. Her hands were still tied behind her back and she was now at the mercy of her attacker. The intruder walked up to Shizuru and placed a knee between her legs, trying to press her thighs open. Shizuru struggled, squeezing her thighs together, angering the intruder once more.

"What's the matter?" the voice taunted. "I know you've done this before."

Shizuru gritted her teeth, as her legs were then forced apart by two strong hands. The hands wandered over her thighs before pulling her night gown up and completely exposing her bottom half to her attacker. While one hand held Shizuru's throat tightly, the other wandered to the light patch of soft curls just below her tummy. Shizuru screamed, earning her another slap to the mouth. The hand on her throat, then moved to cover her mouth, as the other hand continued to slowly torture Shizuru. The hand had not yet entered inside of her, as her attacker wanted to play with the young Otome first.

"Are you a virgin?" the voice crudely asked.

"Yes." Shizuru lied.

"LIAR!" yelled her attacker, enraged. "You slut! How many people have you let fuck you?"

Shizuru gasped loudly as fingers were roughly thrust inside of her. She cried out in pain, as the owner of the fingers, was not about to show her any mercy. She closed her eyes, as the fingers moved in and out of her, thrusting hard.

"Ara, please..." she gasped. "Who are you? What do you want?" she managed to say.

"Simple." said the voice. "I want YOU!" came the fast reply.

"Me?" Shizuru said, as the fingers were suddenly pulled from between her legs.

"How far would you go for your precious Gakuenchou?" the intruder asked, bringing the fingers up to Shizuru's mouth.

Shizuru turned away from the fingers, and was immediately sorry she did, as her head was roughly jerked back into position.

"Taste it." the voice commanded.

Shizuru tried to turn away again.

"I don't think you understand your situation Ms. Viola." said the voice. "But if you want to ever see poor Gakuenchou alive again, you best do as I say."

Shizuru was suddenly overcome with worry. What had they done to Natsuki? Where was she?

"Where is Natsuki? Is she safe?" Shizuru asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"Natsuki is fine. For now. But at any moment I can call up my colleague and have the same sort of treatment I'm giving to you, bestowed upon her. This is the way things are going to work. You will give yourself to me tonight. I will take you and break you. When all is said and done, we'll see just how far you will go for that pathetic woman."

Shizuru shuddered. She had given her body to save Natsuki once before, and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Natsuki is not pathetic." Shizuru spat. "I would do anything for my Natsuki."

"Good." the voice said, placing the fingers that had just been inside of Shizuru, up to Shizuru's lips. "Then suck."

Shizuru didn't have a choice. She would do anything for Natsuki, even if it meant sacrificing her body. The brunette wrapped her mouth around the intruder's fingers and slowly began to suck.

"Mmmm." said the voice. "You're good at that. You sure you don't sleep with men?" her intruder asked cruelly.

Shizuru just shook her head, as she once again felt hands begin to run up and down her body. The intruder took out a knife and slowly began to cut the offensive night gown off of the beautiful otome. Shizuru's eyes began to water, but she held back the tears. She knew she must be strong for Natsuki. As the night gown was forcefully ripped away, Shizuru now sat in the chair naked and exposed. Then before she knew what was happening, she was being kissed. Rough lips were now upon her own. She tried to keep her mouth closed, as her attacker's tongue forcefully pushed against her lips.

"Fine then." the voice said, irritated. "Be that way."

Shizuru felt herself being picked up and thrown against something soft. It was Natsuki's bed. The bed that Shizuru had shared with Natsuki, many times after love making. She reached out, and grabbed onto the soft down filled comforter. Before she could enjoy the memories she was having, a body came down on top of her, grabbing her roughly.

"You WILL do as I say. Or I will KILL her." said the menacing voice.

Shizuru trembled in fear, as the hands reached out once again, this time cupping Shizuru's breasts. The right hand began to finger Shizuru's left nipple, and Shizuru turned a deep shade of crimson, as her skin reacted to the intruder's touch. Her body had betrayed her, as now both of her nipples were standing completely erect.

"Feels good doesn't it?" the intruder said softly into her ear.

Shizuru stayed frozen as now a warm mouth replaced the hands. The intruder licked back and forth over Shizuru's right nipple, before sucking lightly. Shizuru was surprised at the sudden display of gentleness and arched her back slightly, as her body once again reacted to the foreign lips and tongue. Feeling the change in Shizuru's body, her captor spoke once again.

"See? I can make this good for you if you let me. Let go and forget all about Natsuki." the voice said sternly, as lips traveled down Shizuru's chest, to her tummy, stopping to suck on her navel. The intruder's hands once again parted her thighs, as her captor slowly fingered Shizuru's slick opening.

Shizuru tried to think, as her eyes closed. "Ara, you may have my body. But my heart will always belong to Natsuki."

Her attacker did not like this one bit as the licking went back up from her stomach, and lips once again enclosed over her breast. This time, instead of soft sucking, her intruder bit down hard, punishing Shizuru for her earlier disrespect. Shizuru cried out, tears once again forming, as she tried to push the offender off of her body to no avail.

"Gakuenchou doesn't even love you." the intruder said harshly into Shizuru's ear. "In fact I bet she's been fucking that nasty little red head." the voice seethed.

Shizuru's head swarmed with thoughts of Natsuki and Nao.

"Nao-chan?" she asked slowly.

"That's the one. I bet she taps that ass whenever she can."

Shizuru shook her head. No, it couldn't be true. Not her Natsuki. Natsuki would never betray her that way. Shizuru knew she had to keep hear head straight, that the attacker was trying to fuck with her in more ways than one.

"Or what about that cute little president Chrysant? I bet she's a firecracker in bed. The quiet ones always are."

Natsuki and Yukino? Shizuru's head was swarming with the possibility. No. Not again. Natsuki loved her and only her.

"I bet Chrysant gets tired of that fat old otome of hers, and calls up Gakuenchou for a tumble in the sack."

Shizuru closed her eyes, trying to block out everything the voice was saying.

"Now my pet, open your legs." the intruder commanded, moving on top of the brunette.

Shizuru was about to thrash and spit in the intruder's face, when she then thought of Natsuki. What if they did have her? She just couldn't risk anything happening to the one she loved so much. Shizuru reminded herself of her promise. Anything for Natsuki. Shizuru's shoulders then slumped, as she reluctantly spread her legs for her captor. The intruder smiled, and softly stroked Shizuru's tummy.

"Good girl. You're learning fast."

Shizuru gritted her teeth once more, hoping that this sadistic torture would be over soon. The intruder then kissed her lips. Once again the action was soft, rather than rough, and Shizuru could feel her body react to the sensation. The intruder was slowly stroking the inside of Shizuru's thighs, and as much as Shizuru wanted to pretend it wasn't happening. She knew she was getting wet. She cursed herself for it. As if on cue, her attacker commented on the state between her legs.

"You're wet." the voice laughed. "You want it bad."

Shizuru shook her head again. "No..."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes. The truth is, you want to be dominated don't you? You want someone to play like you play. Rough and hard!" the voice roared.

The intruder's head was lowered between Shizuru's legs, licking slowly at her entrance.

Shizuru shivered and opened her legs wider, once again hating her body for the way it was reacting. Her hands were still behind her back, and so she had nothing to hold onto, as the intruder finally slid the very eager tongue inside of a now, extremely wet Shizuru.

"Wow." came a muffled voice, from between her thighs. "You want this SOO bad."

Shizuru tried to close her thighs, but only ended up pulling the person deeper inside of her. Her eyes went wide as the intruder's tongue probed her walls, licking furiously, driving their tongue in and out. She could hear her own wetness, mixed with her attacker's saliva, every time the tongue was thrust back and forth.

"I...hate...you..." Shizuru murmured, biting down on her lip.

"Maybe now. But you will love me." the voice said, thumb now making small circles over Shizuru's most sensitive spot.

Shizuru had always been easy to please, and had no problem finding release. It didn't take much to send the poor meister over the edge, and she knew she was very close.

"Please...stop..." Shizuru said half-heartedly, trying one last time to get the intruder to stop.

"You want me to stop?" the voice said, between licks.

"Yes...stop..." Shizuru repeated, and immediately felt cold, as the mouth was removed from between her legs.

"Okay." said the voice, now playful.

"Ughh..." Shizuru twisted, and turned.

The intruder's fingers continued to circle Shizuru's peak. Shizuru was now completely caught up in it all. She wanted the mouth back between her legs.

"Please..." she whispered.

"Please what?" the voice asked, enjoying the game.

"Please..." Shizuru said, through clenched teeth.

"Tell me what you want me to do." the voice said.

Shizuru threw back her head, and gave in to her darkest desires. "Please...please...fuck..me..."

As the words left her lips, two strong hands were on her waist, holding her down as a warm soft tongue re-entered her. Shizuru moaned loudly, once again arching her back, as she began to climax.

"Do you want it?" the voice taunted.

"Yes!" Shizuru yelled.

"Do you need it?"

"YES!" Shizuru growled, as the intruder finally pushed down and began to suck hard on Shizuru's now fully red center.

Shizuru's hips bucked wildly, as she released herself into her attacker's mouth. The intruder lapped up every last bit of Shizuru and then kissed the side of Shizuru's cheek gently. Shizuru was completely spent. All she could do was lay there, still bound, and let her body recover. She heard footsteps, as the intruder walked to the door of the room.

"Rest."

Those were the last words the Meister Otome heard, as she slowly drifted into a sleep-like state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

A short while later Shizuru's eyes fluttered open. Immediately she was aware of the possessive arm, draped lightly over her back. The blindfold had been removed from her eyes, and the rope restraining her arms had been cut. Shizuru was quiet for a moment, unsure what to do next. She could hear soft breathing coming from the body laying beside her. Her first instinct was to turn over and face the person who had attacked her. Then she thought for a moment, listening to make sure the person was truly asleep.

Shizuru then slowly twisted out from under the intruder's strong arm. She turned to face the one that had tried to make her betray Natsuki. The one that had made her feel dirty. She studied the form intently. It was then that an idea formed in Shizuru's mind. She made her way to the other side of the room, as quickly and quietly as she possibly could. Her hands reached out for the weapon she sought. The cold, hard, handgun had been thoughtlessly cast aside onto Natsuki's night stand. Shizuru smiled sadistically as she pointed the gun at the sleeping figure on the bed.

Shizuru played that scene out in her head, before letting the gun rest by her side.

"Too merciful." she murmured.

She then walked towards Natsuki's dresser, stopping to let her fingers linger on the bottom left handle. Shizuru slowly opened up the drawer, careful not to wake the intruder. She then looked down into a collection of various sex toys that she and Natsuki occasionally enjoyed sharing with each other. Her eyes darted from the intruder, back into the drawer as she took out a black leather harness. The harness had three purple attachments that came with it. Shizuru herself preferred the medium size, as it seemed to fit just right when she was riding Natsuki. Natsuki on the other hand was a lightweight, and the subject of much teasing from Shizuru, as she preferred the smallest one.

Today though, Shizuru took out the largest of the three purple appendages, attaching it easily to the harness and moving towards the bed.

"Ara, we will see who feels pain now." she whispered as she cocked the gun at the back of her attacker's head.

Shizuru then sat on the intruder's back, waking up the sleeping figure.

"Wha?" the person replied, and then was silenced as they felt the cold, hard metal of the handgun up to their own head.

"You enjoy hurting people?" Shizuru asked through gritted teeth.

The person underneath her was silent, realizing the tables had been turned.

"Take your clothes off." Shizuru said simply, getting off the bed, letting the intruder up.

The intruder slowly flipped onto their back, looking up at the angry Shizuru.

"You wouldn't." came the cool reply.

"Try me." Shizuru stated, pushing the nose of the gun, right into her attacker's face.

The person beneath her knew she meant business, and quickly began to strip down.

"Slower." said Shizuru, wanting to enjoy this torture.

The intruder did as she was told, and slowly unzipped her pants. Next the shirt was pulled up over her head. She looked at Shizuru.

"Keep going." the tawny-haired woman replied.

A bra was then unclasped, and a good sized pair of breasts released. Shizuru took it all in. As the intruder went to remove the last item of clothing, Shizuru stopped her. The intruder was then roughly pushed onto the bed, gun still pointing at her skull.

"Do as I say, or I will kill you." Shizuru said, mimicking the intruder's earlier words.

The intruder had not seen this coming and was becoming afraid. The once vibrant, crimson-eyed otome, now looked possessed. Mad even. The girl lay back down, as Shizuru roughly pulled her underwear from off of her legs. Shizuru looked down, admiring her work.

"Good girl." she seethed, once again mocking the earlier conversation.

Shizuru wasted no time in pushing her purple toy right up to the intruder's entrance. Her once attacker looked at the girth of the appendage and her eyes widened.

"Wait!" the intruder called out. "That's TOO big"

Shizuru once again smiled sadistically. "You will take it all."

"No...no...that will rip me...apart." the voice now pleaded with her.

Shizuru moved the toy from one entrance, backwards to another.

"We could do this instead."

Eyes were once again wide with terror, as the intruder shook her head vigorously.

"Then take it." Shizuru hissed, gun still pointed, as she pushed herself, and the toy roughly into the girl beneath her.

The girl's face changed from one of shock, to one of pain, as Shizuru thrust the strap-on between the girl's legs.

"Ow...ow..."

"You like that?" Shizuru mocked.

"Ow...please..." the intruder's now raspy voice filled the air.

Normally Shizuru was quite skilled at using the strap on, as she had practiced a lot on her Natsuki. But today Shizuru only wanted to inflict pain, not pleasure on the form underneath her. Shizuru was thrusting her hips forcefully, as she watched the intruder's face, now in agony.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuru asked, fully knowing the answer.

The intruder closed her eyes, turning her head away, as Shizuru continued to assault her.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuru asked again, pulling the girl's head closer with her free hand.

"Uh...huh..." the girl said, between breaths.

As Shizuru continued to fuck her assailant, the pushing got smoother, and a rhythm seemed to begin. The girl beneath her no longer looked upset. In fact, it was as if the intruder was now enjoy what Shizuru was doing to her.

"Open your legs. I want you to feel this." Shizuru commanded.

The intruder didn't fight her, and instead wrapped her legs around the brunette, one again pulling Shizuru deeper inside. Shizuru had not expected that, and she faltered for a moment, looking down at the person beneath her. The girl's eyes were closed, and she was biting down on her lip. Shizuru could tell the girl was close to release.

The girl then surprised Shizuru, by wrapping her arms around Shizuru's back. Ever so slowly, the girl pulled Shizuru down so their faces were just inches apart.

"Finish it." the girl whispered in Shizuru's ear, and then turned her lips on Shizuru's.

Shizuru felt pressure being applied to her mouth, and let instinct take over, as she kissed the girl back. It was soft and slow, unlike the previous kisses shared. Shizuru then felt the girl's body tremble beneath her, and she pulled herself out. Quickly she replaced the strap on, with her fingers, bringing the girl to a quick orgasm.

As the girl shook and held tightly onto Shizuru, the brunette found herself stroking the side of the girl's face and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Shizuru then undid the harness, letting the toy fall to the floor.

"You have dominated me. You have broken me. You have made me feel dirty. And now, you know what?" Shizuru asked.

The girl just shook her head.

"I loved every minute of it."

The girl curiously looked up at Shizuru.

"But you know, I cannot let you live." Shizuru finished, once again pointing the gun at the person who had just released something primal inside of her.

The girl looked at the gun in shock. "No... you can't..."

"I love Natsuki. I will always love Natsuki. It wouldn't be fair to let this charade continue." Shizuru said, her voice cold.

"I know." the girl said, defeated. "Anything for Natsuki."

"Anything for Natsuki." Shizuru echoed.

"Well hurry up then. You won't have much time before Kruger gets back to clean up your mess."

"Close your eyes. I can't look into them while I do this."

The girl reached up, placing her hands on Shizuru's face, before planting a soft kiss on her mouth.

"I'm ready." she said slowly, closing her eyes.

Shizuru looked down as well, gripping the gun. With one swift movement it was pointed at the girl's left temple.

Shizuru closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

"Click."

Shizuru looked down and pulled the trigger again.

"Click."

She then felt a strong hand on top of hers, and she was now in a struggle with the girl for the gun.

"Baka." the girl said, wrapping her other arm around Shizuru's waist as Shizuru struggled against her grip.

"Stop fighting it." came the soft voice.

Shizuru managed to pull the gun away once again and this time she was determined to fire at her target. As Shizuru pulled the trigger one last time, a loud bang was heard.

"Oi Shizuru." said the girl.

Shizuru and the person underneath her both looked at the gun in her hand. It now had a small white flag sticking out of it that read "BANG". Shizuru looked from the gun to the girl and began to giggle.

The girl beneath her laughed too, and once again lips were pressed to hers. Warm, soft, inviting lips. The girl rested her body against Shizuru's, burrowing her head deeply into Shizuru's neck. Soft, sensual kisses were now planted, as hands found their way around Shizuru's body.

"You're so kinky Shizuru." Natsuki murmured into Shizuru's ear.

"I don't hear my Natsuki complaining too much." Shizuru replied, sprawling her body out on top of her girlfriend's.

"Well I know I'm going to be sore in the morning." Natsuki was quick to reply.

"I will make my Natsuki feel better." Shizuru winked. "Besides Natsuki was not all that gentle herself." she said, pointing to her neck.

Natsuki trailed her finger over Shizuru's collarbone, stopping to admire the light bruising, and bite marks that now adorned Shizuru's soft skin.

"You loved every minute of it." Natsuki said slyly, finding Shizuru's lips once more. "And now that we've lived out YOUR kinky fantasy, you promised to live out MY fantasy."

"Ara, and what fantasy does my Natsuki need me to fulfill for her?" Shizuru asked.

"My fantasy..." Natsuki started. "Is to spend one Saturday completely in bed."

Shizuru grinned, running a finger down Natsuki's chest. "I think that can be arranged."

"Sleeping." Natsuki finished.

"Ara?"

"One day in bed, SLEEPING!" Natsuki said, patting her pillow and kissing Shizuru's cheek.

"Natsuki's fantasy is boring." Shizuru remarked.

"Shhhh sleepy time." Natsuki said, closing her eyes.

Shizuru pouted, but rested her head on Natsuki's chest. She supposed it was only fair to let her lover rest, after all the excitement last night.

"Allright." she agreed. "Anything for Natsuki."

"Anything for Natsuki." Natsuki smiled. She loved that saying.

"But I have one question before my Natsuki drifts off to sleep." Shizuru stated.

"What's that?" Natsuki asked, laying back as she draped an arm possessively over Shizuru.

Shizuru leaned in really close, breathing softly next to Natsuki's ear, as she then whispered. "Does Natsuki really think Haruka-san is fat?"

"SHIZURU!"

The End!

**Haruka is fat Omake**

Shizuru: Ara, ShotgunNeko-sama would like me to assure everyone that no "Shiznat" was hurt during the making of this fanfiction!

Natsuki: Speak for yourself! I've been crippled by a big purple strap-on!

Haruka: WTF? Fat?

Nao: You're not fat, you're just BIG BONERED! (snickers)

Yukino: That's BONED, Nao-chan.

Nao: (shrugs) It's all the same to me!

Haruka: Hmmph!

Yukino: It's okay! I still love you my HUSKY Haruka-chan!

Haruka: Husky?! Not you too Yukino!

Author: Heh heh! Husky! Heh!

**END OMAKE!**

Um yeah I needed a break from everything and this popped into my head. Now that it's finished, I am back to updating the rest of my stuff!

Hoo! Hah!

Thanx for reading and reviewing!

ShotgunNeko


End file.
